


Evil Risen: The Purple Ninja of Darkness

by DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Kai is protective of Nya and Mila, Kissing in the Rain, Lloyd is protective of Mila, Original Character(s), Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), Surprise Kissing, au i guess, bounty is okay cuz i also need that, garmadon is also alive and human because i need it, go ahead and spoil eps for me, harumi is alive cuz i need it, haven't seen past season 9, set after season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior/pseuds/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior
Summary: Mila Lunala Garmadon. Youngest child to Misako and Lord Garmadon. Younger sister to Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Element of evil, like her father (the purple flames). Evil courses through her veins but sadly, it wasn't her choice. Yet now she has one, will she become good with her family? Or help her new friend take over all of Ninjago"Something is pulling me, it's so magnetic. My body is moving, I'm sure where I'm headed. All of my senses have left me defenseless. This darkness around me is promising vengeance." Her voice sang out, falling to a knee as her hands held her head. It was like...begging for help. Though the people cheered her voice.SEVERE HIATUS





	1. A Second Child.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Ninjago and it's character belong to Cartoon Network! Mila is owned by me!

* * *

There’s a son of good and evil. He took the light. What if there was another? Who had such different sight? A young girl so bad a mother sent her to a good school at the age of 5, while her elder was 6. However, all things are revealed one way or another.

Lloyd stood alone on the Bounty’s deck. He has been so focused on the world that now, with a break… He had time to think. He didn’t like who he was thinking about. Mila Garmadon. His younger sister, who should be about 16 by now. They had been close until….

The heroic Green Ninja rushed inside to where the others were all eating their dinner. “Mila!” Was the first thing he yelled to them.

Everyone stopped. Everyone except Misako and Wu were confused by what the name meant… until Wu spoke. “Your sister...” The old man said. The ninjas all shocked but silent to allow their Sensei to continue. The old man got up, his staff in his left hand. “And my youngest niece. What of her?” The Sensei asked, his hand rubbing(?) his beard.

“Woah woah, everyone back up!” Kai said looking at his mentor, his best friend and ... whatever he saw Misako as. “You have a younger sister?” The fire master asked. Everyone nodded a bit, they were equally as confused and curious.

  


“Yes, sadly, me and Lloyd’s father had Mila...when your fathers transformation was almost complete. She had..evil inside her. I realized this when I had taken her to an ancient temple...After I sent Lloyd to the boarding school. Her element was the same as your fathers now and she almost destroyed everything. For a game.” Misako said, she couldn’t have believed her own youngest daughter could hold such potential. “So...I did something different. I sent her to the Boarding School For Good Kids.” The old woman said, her eyes looking down.

"Why would you send her there? She was just a kid. Maybe she-" Lloyd tried to argue. Then again, he barely remembered his sister, just some times of them playing, telling stories. Nothing more.

"Your mother did the right thing." Sensei Garmadon's voice said as he walked through the door. "Mila has unfortunately taken the traits I used to have. I was almost completely evil when she was born." The now reformed Lord said.

Wu then placed a hand on Misako’s left shoulder. “If anything, she’ll be there. If not, we had better hurry to locate her. The time is coming, her destiny is very much intertwined with yours Dear Nephew.” The wise Sensei explained.

“Destiny? What destiny? What now? What monstrous danger are we facing now?” Jay said. His hands holding his head as he stressed himself out. Usual.

“For once I agree with Jay, despite his freaking out over this. What destiny is this Mila have to face?” Cole asked. His hands as fists on the table.

Everyone was literally going to ask the same thing until Wu spoke. “Enough… I will explain. Mila has some choice in her destiny, unlike my brother did. The reason Misako placed Mila in that school was so then she would choose to be good.” The Sensei said.

It was silent then. Until Nya spoke. “Talk later. Boarding School For Good Girls’ is in sight.” The water ninja said steering the ship to a halt.

“I haven’t seen in her so long. How old is she, again?” Lloyd asked. He felt bad for asking but it had been so long. Too long.

“She will be turning 17 soon. December 27th.” Misako answered. She was happy to, after so long, have the entire family back together. She just..hoped for the best.

* * *


	2. Queen of Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila is found. Singing her song of Revenge and hatred. Butsomething is wrong. She stopped her song. Did she recognize her family?
> 
> Queen of Mean belongs to Disney and Sarah Jefferey
> 
> Slight lyric editing to match Mila

* * *

The 6 ninja and their mentors walked into the school. It was very neat. More girly than the Boarding School for Bad Boys. Lockers were either a light pastel pink or a light pastel purple. Kai had to be dragged from Nya to stop his flirting with a few girls in the hall. As they arrived at a door, the words “PRINCIPAL” were on it. The door opened to a lady with blonde hair and glasses wearing formal clothes.

“Welcome to the Boarding School of Bad Girls. We take mischievous girls and turn them into young righteous women, ready to help better Ninjago.” The woman said letting them all inside. “I’m Mrs. Nancy, pleased to meet you all.”  
  
Lloyd frowned, he did like that speech, it sounded like those dumb commercials on T.V that ripped you off your money. “You seriously put _ Mila _ in _ this _ school mom?” Lloyd hissed a bit. Yet the name made Mrs. Nancy freeze. This didn’t go un-noticed.

“Mila Garmadon? Oh. Oh dear, if you’re here to collect her progress I’m afraid. It’s only gotten worse.” Mrs. Nancy stated sitting at her desk.

Zane’s eyes glowed a light blue. Him and P.I.X.A.L were working on her files already. “What do you mean she’s gotten worse?” Wu asked walking up to the desk. “Is she still here?”

“Please, tell us. She’s my child.” Misako pleaded. Did she make yet another mistake? Was Mila too evil? They stopped. There was singing? In the distance. They listened.

_ I'm so tired of pretending _

_ Where's my happy ending? _

_ I followed all the rules. I drew inside the lines _

_ I never asked for anything that wasn't mine _

_ I waited patiently for my time _

_ But when it finally came _

“She’s still here. She sings every year for our new students… If she didn’t straighten up this year, we were planning to kick her out. You will find her in the Cafeteria.”

They wasted no time. Misako, Wu, Nya and Zane stayed to get more information from the Principal, while Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd and Garmadon, rushed out to run to the cafeteria  
  
Lyrics could be heard. Lloyd was the first to hear them.

_They call his name _

_ And now I feel this overwhelming pain _

_ I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain _

_My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train _

_ I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame _

_ I know exactly who to blame..._

They arrived in the Cafeteria. Stopping in the almost dark room as they watched. It was Mila! Her hair was long, straight and black, with her front entirely purple. She wore a black leather jacket and a purple shirt. A choker with a crescent moon, her jeans a black tight. Shoes, they were black leather flats with deep purple leather straps, two small golden gems on the tip.

The room was in full darkness at that point. When the lights came on, Mila was gone and the students were clapping.

“Where did she go?” Kai asked out loud. One pretty girl. Brown hair, school outfit replied. "She’s in the dressing room around back. You can go and see if her if you want.Though, her song never ends at this point. Weird huh?" The girl said but looking back the ninja were gone

* * *


	3. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd gives Mila an offer that she can't refuse. So why would she try? Surprised to see her father human, it gives her hope that maybe... she can be good.

* * *

Mila was fixing herself up after song. When she heard her door creak open. Her purple eyes widened seeing Lloyd. She thought it was her mere imagination. “Mila? Is that you?” Lloyd asked stepping in, Garmadon after, then Cole, Jay and Kai who was stunned. He didn’t want to admit it but she was beautiful.

“Wait wait waaait! This is your sister?” Jay asked pointing at the one as Mila. “Can someone please, just explain  _ whyyyyy _ no one told us you had a sister!?” The ninja of lightning yelled out, trying to understand this but was freaking out as usual.

“To give her the chance to be what I couldn’t. Good.” Sensei Garmadon stated. His eyes locking with his youngest. “That’s why I told Misako to make sure you had a chance to be good.” Mila’s eyes widened in realization. That was her father!? His skin, no longer black, his eyes, no longer red.

  
  


Mila couldn’t respond at first. Shock stopped her, until she spoke. Her voice was soft, calm and almost soothing. “Yea, well, sending me to this stupid boarding school did  _ not _ help.” She commented. Was she going to ask about how the hell their dad is normal? Yes. Was she going to do it in front of these strangers? No.

  
  


The ground shook, Mila looking behind her to see her mirror rattling. “Woah, what’s happening?” Kai said as the three ninja held onto the wall. Lloyd held on to his father, to keep them both steady. “They’re here. Mila, listen to me. We can all talk. Just come with us.” Garmadon pleaded to his child.

Mila looked into Garmadon’s then Lloyd’s eyes. Everything in her, said to resist, to attack but when she looked at her brother…. She had missed him so much. She nodded.

* * *

Heading out, everyone was fleeing the school, from the distance, black smokes of darkness were coming. The bounty flew above. “Hurry everyone, whatever that is, it’s heading straight for us.” Zane’s robotic voice said as all the ninja, even Mila boarded the ship.

  
  


As everyone left the area, Nya set off for Monastery, now that it had been rebuilt. “It’ll take a few days to arrive but whatever that thing was…. Won’t be around anytime soon. Uh.. Anyone see Lloyd?” Nya asked looking at the group. Actually both Mila and Lloyd were missing.

“I saw them out on the deck. Don’t worry.” Wu wisely said walking towards the group from outside.

“Yes. Give Lloyd time to see his sister again. It must’ve been so long.” Zane smartly said.

* * *


End file.
